Harry Potter and a Series of Summer Events
by bravetaheart
Summary: First attempt at a Honks fic please be gentle. AU Post OoTP Harry is back at Privet Drive for the summer and is struggling to cope with Sirius' death and everything else. Along comes Tonks to help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of it it's all J.K's well except maybe the plot

Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey is a perfectly normal suburban neighbourhood, filled with perfectly normal square, pruned to perfection gardens, boringly bland British cars and identical immaculate houses in which the upper crust residents live. But among these annoyingly pristine homes, in 4 Privet Drive lives a not so normal boy. This boy is Harry Potter. Harry Potter is a wizard but even in the Wizarding World Harry isn't normal, he is the The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One as he's been called lately, because Harry is somewhat of a celebrity in the Wizarding World as Harry is the only known survivor of the Avada Kedavra killing curse and if that did not make him famous enough fate had some more in store for Harry as the person that cast the killing curse and the person -who killed Harry's parents Lily and James Potter- was Lord Voldemort -the most evil and powerful wizard in a century who's power is only rivalled by that of Albus Dumbledore- and as Harry survived the killing curse Lord Voldemort's power broke and Harry was hailed as the saviour of the Wizarding World. But what goes up must come down as the muggles say and now Lord Voldemort is back with a vengeance and is once again out to kill Harry (properly this time) and to as all evil geniuses are take over the world.

It was 2 A.M on the second day of Harry's summer at Privet Drive and he awoke drenched in sweat after suffering from the usual nightmare that he's had for the last few weeks since coming home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a nightmare that unfortunately Harry was all too familiar with, Harry's godfather Sirius Black falling to his death through the veil at the Department of Mysteries at the hands of his insane Death Eater cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Deciding that sleep was the last thing that should be attempted at this point Harry sat up in his bed and noticed a beautiful snowy owl fluttering through the window, "Hedwig! Come here girl. What you got for me?" Hedwig swooped down to the bed and dropped a bundle of letters from Ron and Hermione on Harry's lap.

"Lets see what Hermione has to say eh girl?"

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine after the DoM incident, they healers and Madam Pomfrey were able to identify the dark curse and I was out of there in no time. I still have to take 2 or 3 potions a day but other than that I'm doing rather well. How are your 'relatives' treating you so far are they better than usual? How has your scar been? Remember if it hurts at all this summer or if you get any attacks or visions you absolutely __**must **__tell Professor Dumbledore or someone else in the Order._

_Have you heard word if you are going to the Burrow this summer I know it's only been 2 days since we saw each other but Mrs Weasley has been trying to convince Dumbledore to let you go, I'll be going in the third week of the summer as my parents and I are going to Paris on vacation. If you don't get to visit you __**must**__ send Hedwig and tell me your O.W.L results and I'll do the same. Oh I'm so so so worried about them I know I messed up at least one rune translation, and the charms practical was just no good at all. Oh no what if I fail every thing what will I do, I mean these results determine what N.E.W.T.S we get to sit so really they determine what we are going to do with the rest of our lives. Please write back Harry._

_Love _

_Hermione _

After reading Hermione's letter Harry felt a surge of rage and balled up the letter and through it towards the door and picked up Ron's.

_Dear Harry,_

_Alright mate, how's it going? Mum's going nutters at Dumbledore trying to get him to let you come to the Burrow soon as. So far he's not giving an answer but hopefully he'll agree. If you can come Dad said he might be able to get us to get us some tickets for the Cannons Tornadoes match. You know I think we have a definite chance at the cup this year if the Harpies lose their next couple of matches and Puddlemere lose to Pride then we may just make it the playoffs!!! _

_Oh yeah Hermione is coming up to the Burrow in the next couple of weeks- get in mate!! She's stressing out over her O.W.L's again not that there's any reason I mean she's the smartest witch in our year. I don't see what the fuss over O.W.L's are any way the twins hardly got any and there doing alright in there shop. Well see you soon (hopefully) mate._

_Ron_

_P.S Do you have any idea where the twins got all the money for the shop? And try and find out f your alright for playing for Gryffindor this year. _

"AAARGH!!!! Don't they know me at all? How can they possibly worry about things like O.W.L results and the Cannons. Sirius is gone and it's all my fault!" Hedwig cocked her head and shot Harry a reproachful look.

"I can't believe they can be this flippant about this Sirius died. He's dead and nothing is going to bring him back. Why does everyone that cares about me die? First my parents then Sirius who next?" he sobbed.

Harry moved over to the window and stared out at the dog star Sirius and dropped his head, tears falling thick and fast. "I'm so… s-sorry Sirius. I d-didn't mean it please forgive me" Harry choked out. As he staggered back towards his bead and fell into a restless sleep.

Underneath Harry's bedroom window hidden by an invisibility Nymphadora Tonks stood weeping for the loss of Sirius her cousin and for Harry. "Oh you poor, poor boy. When will you realise this isn't your fault" Silently she apparated into Harry's small, dreary bedroom and watched over him while he slept and her watch shift was over.

AN First attempt at this whole writing thing. R&R leave something constructive please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own it it's all J.K's well except maybe this plot

The sun rising through the grimy window served as an alarm clock for Harry who awoke with a new realisation. "Well if my life is destined to be a total bitch then I may as well do all in my power to make it as good as possible… before that bastard eventually kills me" Harry said to no-one in particular.

A soft hoot brought Harry out of his disheartening mood, "I know Hedwig I have to believe that I'm gonna win it's the only way I'm ever making it out of this alive but sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. I mean if he wins then I get to see my parents again and Sirius"

"Fuck it. My parents and Sirius would be ashamed of me for thinking like that I'll see them again eventually but first I'm taking down as many death munchers and the Dark Twat himself. But I have to train that's what Sirius would say if he was here. It starts today"

Harry began to plan out how he was going to prepare himself for the inevitable battle with Lord Voldemort. "I'm going to have to train physically, mentally and magically" He said to himself. "I'll have to figure out a way though, I'm not allowed to practice magic during the summer and that wanker Fudge sure as hell won't make any exceptions for me. No there's more of a chance of Snape adopting me than that happening." Harry chuckled to himself. "And mentally that greasy git done more harm than good all he ever did was sneer and say, "Clear your mind Potter" Tosser that he is. Oh well the physical side should be easier at least I can start that today until I figure out the rest"

So Harry dragged himself out of bed and shoved on an overlarge pair of shorts, a baggy food stained t-shirt and his wrecked trainers (all courtesy of the Dursley's) and jogged towards the park near his home ignoring the dull clunk of this morning's guard Mad Eye Moody's wooden leg.

Looking around the park Harry could see the signs that summer was truly here, the repaired swings were almost all destroyed, there was empty bottles of Muggle alcohol littering the ground near the bushes as well as empty cigarette packets and butts and spray painted across the ground near the see-saw was the name Big D. "Ah now who would ever have thought that this mindless vandalism could have been done by my great bullying git of a cousin and his cronies. But then again key word there was mindless" Harry sighed laughing to himself as he set off running laps around the park.

After ten laps around the park the sun began to beat down and a blistering heat bore down upon the park as a very tired and very sweaty Harry began to make his way slowly back to Privet Drive. As he neared the door Uncle Vernon's puce coloured face appeared in the door way.

"BOY! What do you think you are doing going out at this time in the morning. Your making me late for work. Get your worthless arse into that kitchen and make me breakfast!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon"

"Don't you take that insolent tone with me. Should have left you at an orphanage the minute we found you. It's not too late for you to be out on the street"

Harry brushed past Uncle Vernon into the sterile clean kitchen to fix the Durlsey's breakfast. As he was taking the bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator Vernon, Dudley and Petunia strolled into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Now boy you had best letter those… those people and tell them that you are alright and you had best not lie to them or you will be back in that cupboard with no food. You arrogant little freak"

Harry just glared, he could feel his anger and hatred bubbling towards the surface and took a few deep breathes to try and calm himself. Vernon noticing the silence decided to press what he saw as an advantage. "That's right boy stay silent and you will do as I say or make no mistakes I will throttle you myself. I always said you would end up the same way as your no good parents"

Vernon touched a nerve and Harry finally snapped. "Vernon I would not push your luck with me. Never in my life have I been so close to cursing you within an inch of your life as I am today. You've pushed me too far for too long and today it ends one more word about me or my family I will not hesitate to retaliate."

"Do not try and threaten me you worthless rogue. We both know fine well that you can't use your… un-naturalness outside of that freak school of yours or you'll be chucked out on your ear."

"Didn't you get the owl the laws have changed. Wait or maybe I've already been tossed out or maybe I'm gonna say stuff it all through me out 'cause Merlin it would be worth it just to see you three sorry excuses for human beings hexed into next week" Harry retorted, his bright emerald eyes ablaze and his face set.

"I…you're….but…" Vernon spluttered incoherently. "Do not try and lie to me boy" Vernon shouted a little more bravely than he felt when staring into those fire filled emerald orbs.

"Ah Vernon I see you clearly are as dumb as you look, well at least we know where Dudley get's it from." Harry never saw what was coming after this statement, he certainly didn't see his uncles pudgy fist flying towards his face.

At contact Harry flew backwards smacking against the doorframe with so much force the entire room shook then Dudley and Vernon went in for the kill like predatory animals, kicking and punching any part of Harry that wasn't shielded when he curled into the foetal position. When Harry finally lost consciousness Vernon and Dudley decided that he was no longer worth the bother and left him to bleed in a corner of the kitchen while they went about their days.

After about an hour when Harry regained consciousness he managed to lift his beaten body up off of the floor. His muscles screamed in protest, he felt like he had been held under the Cruciatus curse for hours. As he unsteadily got to his feet Aunt Petunia scowled at him for messing up her lovely clean kitchen with his blood. Slowly Harry made his way up to his bedroom and sat down at the desk grabbing a quill and some parchment to write a simple letter.

_To who ever reads this,_

_I'm Fine, I'm still here with the Muggles._

_Harry_

Then Harry collapsed on his bed to recover from another beating, "Some things never change" he thought.

A scream interrupted Harry's resting and he groggily opened his eyes to see a blur of colours and a heart shaped face.

"Eh Tonks? That you?"

"Yeah Harry it's me. What the hell happened to you?"

"This oh it's nothing you know just walked into a door." Harry slurred looking at Tonks through glazed over unfocused eyes.

"Gulping gargoyles Harry walked into a door my eye. You look like you've had a fight with the whomping willow. Now you had best tell me what happened"

"Ha ha Tonks guess what. Your changing colour! Hahaha" was all Harry managed to say before he once again passed out.

"Oh Gods Harry, what in the name of Merlin happened here?" Tonks mumbled to herself. "Well I had best get you fixed up a bit."

Tonks began to heal the some of the visible wounds on Harry's head and face silently thanking whatever higher power there was out there for first aid training in the auror academy when suddenly Harry's body went rigid with tension. "Harry? Harry wake up, what's happening?" Tonks yelled in a panic while desperately trying to rouse Harry by shaking his shoulder.

It was then Tonks felt it, a surge of pure magical energy coming from Harry. It was the most intense feeling she had ever felt. She felt as though she was drowning in pure magic but in a good way as it coursed through her body her entire being seemed to relax. Lazily opening her eyes Tonks almost fell to the floor in shock, starting from the centre of Harry's chest -directly above his heart- was a flash of pure golden light. The light gradually spread until everything in the depressing, lifeless room was bathed in gold. Tonks couldn't help but stare at the remarkable scene unfolding before her eyes, as she gazed down upon Harry she could see Harry's body repairing itself. As she stared at the skin along his back slowly knit itself back together the golden light slowly began to dissipate and a completely healed, scar-less and surprisingly peaceful Harry was left lying on the bed. Using one of Dudley's old toys, Tonks transfigured a chair to sit and watch over Harry until morning. The last thing she saw before succumbing to sleep was the most peaceful ad honest smile she had ever seen n place on Harry's face that made him look his fifteen years for a change instead of much older.

The next morning a well rested Harry opened his eyes to find a surprising sight, a small figure with a head of shocking pink hair curled up in a large armchair next to his bed.

Harry cleared his throat, "Hello? Tonks is that you under there?" At the sound of Harry's voice the not-so-graceful auror's head shot up causing her to tumble to the floor and causing Harry to laugh uncontrollably.

"Mr Potter. Do you find something amusing about me potentially injuring myself?" Tonks asked while mock-glaring at Harry.

"N-no n…no…not…at all T-tonks" He managed to choke out through his laughter. Tonks sent another glare his way and Harry immediately stopped.

Oh shite. "Tonks I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, are you alright?" He looked at Tonks with eyes filled with concern.

One look at Harry's slightly scared face and Tonks couldn't help but laugh. "Oh Harry, that was classic you should have seen your face. Now help me unravel myself from this cloak" Harry held out his hand to help the clumsy metamorphmagus to her feet.

"Cheers Harry, now you mind telling me what in the name of Merlin happened last night?"

"Well I decided to test my dear uncle's new found temperament and it seems that he is still wanting. By the way thanks for healing me"

"You mean that great Muggle git done this to you. Wait till Dumbledore finds out he'll go spare, oh better yet we should tell Molly you're like one of her own" She exclaimed with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Wait a minute I didn't heal you, you really have no idea what you did last night do you?"

"Tonks what are you talking about? What did I do last thing I remember was the walrus and Ickle Diddykins getting' a bit friendly then waking up in bed"

"Bloody hell if you don't know what you done then I sure don't. I have to go tell Dumbledore about this I'll be back in a bit"

"Oi Tonks stop can you tell me what happened?" He pleaded. "Maybe if you tell me we can figure it out, please. I'm not letting Dumbledore run my life anymore. He's like a virus in my life everything he touches turns to ruin."

Tonks blinked in shock at the way Harry spoke of the headmaster, "Well last night I apparated up here and to say you were in a bad way is a bit of an understatement. You woke up and you were delirious then drifted unconscious again, so I decided to heal the injuries on your face and head then wait till you woke up before finding out what happened and getting Poppy or a Mungo's healer." She paused to gather her thoughts. "Then there was a surge of magic and a great golden light started at your chest then filled the entire room and when I was able to get close to you again the light died down and all your injuries were healed"

Harry's eyes were wide in shock and his gaping mouth resembled that of a fish, "What the… meddlesome old fool or not I'm thinking this is the sort of thing we need to tell Dumbledore about. You want me to go with you?"

"No I think its best if you stay here for now. I'll run to Arabella's we had her connected to the floo encase of an emergency. I'll be back as soon as Harry" Tonks walked through number 4 ignoring the incredulous looks from the Dursley's and emerged out to the immaculate suburban street. Walking purposely towards Mrs Figg's house on Wisteria Walk Tonks had time to ponder Harry's situation, "Why does everything happen to him, he's just a kid" She thought to herself. "Well after everything that he's seen in his short life, your more of a kid than him" She argued. "Ok, ok he's a young man but still I wish I could do something no-one should have to go through what he has to." Her inner monologue ended as she found herself at Mrs Figg's door. She gently knocked on the door and it creaked open revealing a slightly mismatched interior and several cats prowling around the threadbare, finishing her inspection Tonks gazed upon an eccentric old lady in a bathrobe and tartan carpet slippers. "Arabella I have to talk to Albus can I use your fireplace?"

"Of course Tonks dear. There's nothing wrong with Harry is there?"

"Well there isn't now no thanks to those ruddy Muggles but I must talk to Albus before I can tell you anymore."

Kneeling by the fire Tonks threw the sparkling white floo powder into the fire turning the flames emerald green and called out "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" while sticking her head in the centre of the green flames.

Tonks' head stopped spinning and emerged in the fireplace of a great circular room lined with many intricate silver instruments all ticking and chugging away, shelves upon shelves of ancient leather bound books with strange symbols and different languages on the spines and portraits of different men and women who all seemed to be conversing and walking in and out of there canvases. In the centre of this circular office an ancient man with long silver hair and beard and golden half moon shaped glasses sat at a desk immersed in a scroll of parchment this man was Albus Dumbledore. A small voice jerked Dumbledore out of his concentration "Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Dumbledore turned towards the source of the voice and saw a bubblegum pink spiky haired head with a heart shaped face in the midst of the emerald green flames.

"Ah Nymphadora, what can I do for you today? I was under the impression that you were on young Mr Potter's guard duty today." Tonks inwardly shuddered at the sound of her first name but let it go in order to get to the important topic.

"Yes sir, that's what I'm hoping to talk to you about. Last night the most peculiar thing happened and neither Harry or I have any explanation for it."

"Go on dear tell me what happened and I'll be glad to help to the best of my abilities" Tonks began to recount her tale of what happened to Harry at the hands of the Dursley's and the mysterious golden light. Tonks was shocked at the look on her old headmaster's face, for the first time in her life Albus Dumbledore seemed completely stumped. "You say the light was emitted **from** Harry?" Tonks nodded. "Well I'll look into this matter. Is that all Nymphadora?"

"Sir you haven't said what I should do with Harry for now, I mean we cannot possibly let him live with those muggles" She stared disbelievingly at the ancient professor. "You didn't see him sir, had it not been for that light thing he would surely have died and I don't think this is the first time he has been beaten either."

"It's the safest place for him just now and he has never spoken to anyone of physical abuse in the past. Now if you don't mind Miss. Tonks I have some rather pressing matters to attend to. Good day."

Tonks withdrew her head from the flames and sat on Mrs Figg's carpet completely taken aback. "Are you okay dear? You look rather upset." Mrs Figg asked tentatively. Tonks slowly regained her bearings and the look of utter shock to one of unbridled fury. "That completely ignorant, uncaring old crackpot. How can he be so dismissive?" She fumed. "Arabella I have to get back to Harry. Thanks for letting me use your floo." Tonks stormed outside the door and apparated straight into Harry's room.

Harry was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought when he heard the soft pop of apparation, he sprung out of bed and levelled his wand at the throat of the intruder. "Tonks?"

"Wotcher Harry" Replied Tonks eyeing the wand pointing at her throat.

"What happened to me last night when you were here?" Harry asked.

"A golden light came from your chest and healed the injuries those animals that call there selves your family inflicted upon you." She supplied with a scowl. "Jeez Harry paranoid much, that was like being back at training with Mad Eye."

"Sorry Tonks" Harry said grabbing his hair in frustration. "But trusting people is dangerous especially for me and the people unlucky enough to be close to me" Tonks looked at the young man in front of her and wondered at which point he became so cynical, not that she blamed him in any way. Too many bad things have happened that really make you think that fate is a real bitch.

"What do you mean Harry how is it dangerous to be close to you?"

Harry snorted, "You must be joking everyone close to me is in danger because I have a psychotic megalomaniac Dark Lord after me who is willing to do anything to hurt me physically or emotionally in the hope that I will eventually die." He exclaimed.

"Harry you cant honestly belie-"

"Oh can't I" He cut in. "Do you want proof, well here it is- my parents. They loved me and because that psychotic prick was after me they died trying to save me. Need some more what about Cedric he died because of me I convinced him to take the cup with me then he died because he was a spare. Then there's Si-Sirius it's my fault he's g-g-gone" Harry broke down, tears falling thick and fast down his pale face. Tonks looked at him in shock, she knew he would be hurting at the death of his godfather but she had no idea that he would see himself as the reason Sirius was dead.

"Harry you aren't to blame for Sirius' death. You didn't force him to fight, if anyone to blame it's Lestrange and You-Know-Who."

"All my… Should've… g-g-gone" Harry choked out incoherently before slumping to the floor weeping.

Tonks sat on the floor and cradled the weeping teenager trying to console him, "Oh Harry, please understand this isn't your fault. Remember he was my cousin and I know that if he was to die that's the way he wanted to go. Fighting for the greater good."

"If I had tried harder he would still be alive" He whispered sobbing into Tonks' shoulder. "I had to go do my "saving people thing". I wish it was me that was dead."

"Harry never ever say that do you hear me? Please tell me what you mean by try harder, I really want to help but I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong. Will you tell me, please?"

Harry looked up into her violet eyes and saw the concern and grief sparkling in them as he nodded. "I had a vision that Voldemort-" He ignored the auror's shudder. "-was torturing Sirius in the hall of prophecies. So I went to Umbridge's office and tried to flu Grimmauld Place but Kreachure said Sirius was one and never coming back, then I told Snape and he never even acknowledged it. No-one else in the Order was there so that's why we went to the Ministry but it was a trap to get a prophecy about me and '_Him_'. After we fought them for a bit you all showed up and well you know what happened then."

"If I had tried harder when Snape had been teaching me Occlumency then I would never have had the vision or I would have known it was implanted. Now do you see how it was my fault?"

Tonks had tears falling down her cheeks now as she embraced Harry tighter, "Harry believe me it's not your fault. You went there even though you knew there was a chance '_He' _was there and you went willing to swap your life for Sirius'. What you did was a noble thing Harry."

Harry and Tonks stayed in their silent embrace grieving for another hour before their sobbing had stopped and the soft sound of sniffling was all that could be heard. Tonks looked up at the window and saw it was already dark, "Are you feeling better now Harry?"

"Thank you Tonks, but I'm really tired now" Harry said, his voice raspy from crying. "Uuumm Tonks? Would you mind staying? Just until I go to sleep" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"Of course Harry, now get ready for bed while I fix something out here" Harry stalked off to the bathroom to get ready while Tonks transfigured the toy into a chair again and another toy into a fluffy blanket and sat down. A few minutes later Harry came into the room and lay on the bed. Bidding Tonks goodnight he rolled over and fell into a peaceful sleep. Tonks stared at his peaceful sleep cursing the world for what this brave young man had to go through. "I'll tell him about Dumbledore tomorrow, too much for one day." Was her last thought before she too drifted off to sleep.

AN Thanks to all my reviewers. Hopefully you all approve of this chapter its quite a bit longer. Please leave some reviews and any constructive criticism you may have.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own it if I did I would be like richer than the queen unfortunately it's J.K's

"Wotcher kiddo. Time to rise and shine sunshine."

"Uurgh. Just gimme a lilbit longer" Slurred Harry's muffled voice.

"Not a chance Boy Wonder. Up now it's almost noon. Or face my wrath." Harry feigned deafness and burrowed further under his ragged blanket.

SPLASH. "Aaaah! Tonks what the bloody hell did you do that for?" Screamed a now wide awake, soaking wet Harry while Tonks roared with laughter holding a now empty glass.

"Sorry Harry, but you did ask for it. Anyhow we have some stuff to discuss and you've slept long enough."

"Uh-huh right I'm listening" Harry sat up in his small bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes and shook his sopping wet raven coloured hair from his face.

"Well I saw Dumbledore last night, and he's looking into what happened with the whole golden light thing but for now he's not really sure about it. He's never heard of anything like this before." Tonks explained, although her face was impassive her eyes shined with a cold fury.

"Tonks what's wrong? Has something else happened?"

Tonks sighed. "Harry I told Dumbledore what happened with the Dursley's" She said taking a deep breath to compose herself. "And the miserable git just waved it off like it was nothing, said there was no evidence that it's happened before and this place was the safest place for you"

Harry snorted, "Oh Dumbledore must keep his little weapon safe at the nice Muggle's house. Can't have those big bad wizards getting hold of me who's knows what would happen."

"You know Harry I'm beginning to feel totally out of the loop now. What you talking 'bout?

"Well at least that means the order don't know. But in short - cause I cant tell you it all Tonks - I'm the only one that can beat _'Him'_. So in the end it all comes down to either _'Him'._" Tonks gaped at him, her eyes wide. "And you know what the best part is?" She silently shook her head. "He's known for sixteen years, sixteen fuckin' years and what's he done to prepare me? Locked me up with Muggles for eleven years then I get to Hogwarts and he had five years to tell me and he chooses to tell me about an hour after Sirius fell…through the veil." Ranted Harry.

"So you're the only one? Merlin!" Tonks' eyes sparkling with tears. "Harry you can beat him I know you can. I'm not saying it's gonna be easy but I can feel it in… I don't know… my gut, that good is going to prevail over evil and you Mister Potter are the epitome of good."

Harry looked at her suspiciously but one look at her eyes and Harry could tell she was being truthful. "Tonks how can you believe that I can do this? I mean don't get me wrong I appreciate it but you don't even really know me" Harry enquired staring at her intently.

"Well Harry I'd like to get to know you if that's alright? But to answer you're other question even though I don't know you very well what I do know tells me that you are a good person, you would do anything for you're friends, you don't hold prejudices like many other wizards- I know this as I have met that nutter of a house elf Dobby- even after all the shit you've been through in your life you haven't went to the other side and you went to the Department of Mysteries willing to trade your life for Sirius'. If that doesn't make someone a good person then we're all damned. And that is why I believe that you can win this fight."

"So young Harry go get yourself cleaned up and I'll blag us some food then we'll make a start to the day."

Tonks apparated away to find something for lunch, Harry's breakfast while Harry picked up a towel and walked towards the shower room. "What are YOU doing out here?" Came a high pitched voice.

Harry spun round towards the source of the voice. "I'm just going to use the bathroom Aunt Petunia"

Aunt Petunia pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, "I thought that we'd kept you quiet for a while. You had best not have used… you-know-what in this house. Now get out of my sight and don't let Vernon see you" She glared at him as he made his way to the bathroom. _How has that blasted boy not even got a mark on him. He made enough of a mess in my lovely kitchen to ensure he should at least have some cuts and bruises._

A short while later Harry emerged from the shower and entered his room. As he turned to close the door a loud cat call stopped him in his tracks. "Well, well young Harry. I see all that quidditch training has paid off." Tonks said in low husky voice, eyeing him appreciatively. Harry blushed so hard that any Weasley would have been proud and grabbed his bathrobe from his wardrobe door. "Aw Harry who ever knew you were such a tease." _Damn quidditch really has done him a world of good, he's not a scrawny little thing anymore. Tonks behave he's five years younger than you, you can't think like that. _

"Uumm So-orry Tonks… eh I uumm forgot to ehm take my uuh clothes in." Harry stuttered out, grabbing some clothes and practically running out of the room while Tonks rolled around the floor, roaring with laughter. Five minutes later a still red, clothed Harry entered the room staring at the floor.

"Harry I got some food from Molly, she usually gives me some stuff 'cause she said it's safer than me cooking. Come on and get some while it's still hot." "Yes, Tonks" Harry said to the floor. He walked to the bed and began eating a plate of food silently. Tonks studied him while he ate, "So, Harry what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was meaning to ask you if you could well maybe help me" Lifting his head to meet her gaze. "with you know some sorts of practice?" Tonks smiled mischievously.

"What kind of practice would you be referring to Mr. Potter?" As she said this Harry turned a spectacular shade of red and stared at the bed sheets again. "Head out of the gutter Harry."

"Ehhm… yeah, well I was thinking about some physical training, then some work on my spells and occlumency… but I can't practice magic outside of Hogwarts."

"I can help with the physical training because as you can tell we aurors have to keep our selves in fine shape" She said slyly. "And as for occlumency I got a little bit of training in that at the academy so I may be able to teach you the basics, I'm afraid all I can do on the spells part is help you get better with what you already know." Harry smiled the first true smile she had ever seen grace his face as the sat down to plan how the training was going to start and progress. By the end of the day Harry had a training regime. In the morning Harry would continue his laps around the local park, then return 'home' and start sit-ups, press-ups and triceps dips -Tonks mentioned that she would eventually bring some free weights- then after a quick shower Tonks would come in with lunch and work on revising spells from the last five years, then dinner and work on occlumency. It was late that night when Tonks left for her flat, promising to start Harry's training the next day. Harry drifted into a semi-peaceful sleep only wakening once by a nightmare.

At 7 A.M an enthusiastic Harry leapt out of bed eager to start his training. After getting dressed Harry silently made his way down to the kitchen to steal some food before his 'relatives' woke up. Finishing his meagre breakfast he made his way outside into the sun-streaked garden of number 4 Privet Drive and began to make his way to the park. A dull clunking sound on the pavement alerted Harry that once again Mad Eye Moody was his guard for the time being until Tonks took over watch duty. Smiling slightly at the thought of being visited again by Tonks and beginning to train Harry set off on his run around the leafy green park. An hour and ten laps of the park later Harry meandered back to Privet Drive to continue the wrest of his work out. The sit-ups, press-ups and triceps dips were much harder than Harry had anticipated, by no means was he unfit years of quidditch practice had kept him in shape, but these exercise's were working muscles that he had never thought of and he was definitely starting to feel the burn. Once all his exercise's were done and he had done some stretching Harry happily walked towards the sparkling white bathroom, towards the long-awaited shower. Grateful for the high water pressure Harry stood under he scolding hot shower, quietly relishing the sensation of his tense muscles loosening as the jets of water struck his skin, stepping out of the shower he dried himself thoroughly with his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he pottered back towards his room to get changed and wait for Tonks.

Harry was knocked out of a particularly nice day-dream by a loud crash and a few choice curses, "Hey Tonks" he called without looking up. "Wotcher Harry. How did you know I'm not a D.E?"

"Dunno could just tell it was you I usually can." Harry said shyly, a slight blush grazing his cheeks. "Plus you're the only person I know that can trip over air" He laughed.

She scowled at him, "Well if that's your opinion young Harry, I suppose I could just go home and take this food with me" "No, no I was just kidding Tonks, cant you take a little joke?" He said quickly. Giggling Tonks handed him a plate of food and started revising first year Transfiguration, Charms and DADA texts. By the six o-clock all the first year books were finished and Harry was quite surprised that he had remember most of the incantations and wand movements, so a rather hungry Harry and Tonks began to devour their dinner.

"Now we're going to start your occlumency, why don't you tell me what you know about it."

"Well it protects your thoughts from someone invading your mind and you have to clear your mind to do it… ehm that's about it"

"It's much ,much more than that, you can not only protect your mind, you can trap people and send them false thoughts and it also allows you to take in information quickly and allows you to calm your emotions quickly. Didn't Snape tell you any of this?"

"No, the extent of our lessons were Snape sneering at me and shouting "Clear your mind" before rifling through my worst memories" Harry growled. Tonks was seething,

"You mean he didn't even tell you how to clear your mind, that greasy bastard! I told them that slimy git would only use those lessons as means to torment you, but no no-one believed me only Lupin agreed.

And he started with your worst memories any occlumens worth his salt knows that to teach the art you start with the more pleasant memories to allow you to strengthen your natural shields, what he did could have destroyed your natural abilities." She fumed, fire dancing in her violet eyes.

Breathing deeply she closed her eyes to calm herself, "Harry I'm going to enter your mind, don't try and push me out I'm going to check your natural defences. I promise that I'll only look at your happy memories. Are you ok with me doing this?" Nodding he prepared himself and stared into Tonks eyes _Wow she has really pretty eyes. What the… where did that come from? Oh no will she know what I as just thinking?_ As violet met emerald she whispered, "_Legilimens_"

Harry felt a gentle pushing in his mind, it was nothing like the aggressive force Snape used, then memories began flashing through his mind: it was his eleventh birthday and Hagrid just told him he was a wizard, he was out in the Hogwarts grounds flying a broom for the first time, diving to catch Neville's rememberall, winning his first quidditch match against Slytherin, seeing his family in the Mirror of Erised, winning the quidditch cup and finally meeting with Sirius and finally thinking that he was leaving the Dursley's. As they broke apart Harry was on his back, breathing unevenly, tears threatening to fall from the last memory with Sirius. Tonks had tears running down her face as she thought back on Harry's experience with seeing his family, she had felt what he felt at the time- an extreme happiness and sadness all at once and it was to much for her. She wrapped him up in a hug to comfort him as much as herself, "Your shields aren't as strong as they should be but, at least that git didn't destroy them completely. Now I'm gonna help you clear your mind."

"To clear your mind start by taking a few deep soothing breaths, OK? Now close your eyes and choose something to focus solely on- people usually use a lit candle or the motion of a small wave. Concentrate only on that image, take in every little detail of it. This should allow you to be ready to detect and attempt to stop any intrusions. To stop the memories just will them to stop, this is all about will power. You should after a while be able to clear your mind subconsciously its only a matter of practice. Ready to try that Harry?" With a nod he closed his eyes and began to breath deeply.

"_Legilimens_" Tonks whispered softly.

Harry was focusing on the image of a wave in Hogwarts lake when he felt a nagging sensation, suddenly images of his first year were popping in front of his eyes. Harry did as Tonks instructed and willed the images to halt. They began to slow and stopped on the first trip on the Hogwarts Express, the images began to flicker and move again as memories from his second year flashed before him.

Tonks left his mind feeling rather impressed that Harry was able to slow and stop her at least a while, she opened her eyes to gaze upon a slightly dissatisfied Harry. "Harry that was great, you stopped the memories and held me for a moment. I had to use more force to break your hold" she smiled happily.

"But it wasn't good enough you weren't even using force and you were only looking at nice memories."

"Harry this takes time and practice, you'll get it soon don't worry. Now I'm going to do the spell again now think of a happy memory and try to direct me to that memory, will it to happen. _Legilimens_"

Harry once again saw his first year memories flashing by and concentrated only on seeing the day he got his letter from Hagrid. Slowly but surely the memories stopped and he saw himself on his birthday with Hagrid.

"Harry that was great, I was using much more force than last time. You are progressing very quickly." Harry stared at the floor a blush gracing his cheeks and a small proud smile tugging at his mouth. Even after all his years at Hogwarts he still found it difficult to accept compliments- just another legacy from the Dursley's.

"Harry I have to go to an Order meeting now, you look exhausted get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow. Later Harry" "See you Tonks." She winked and apparated to the steps of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Lightly knocking the door she waiting in the darkness of the street until the large black wooden door creaked open and a small portly woman with flaming red hair wearing a tatty white apron opened the door and ushered her inside.

"Tonks the meeting is just about to start, how is Harry" She whispered.

"Okay Molly, Harry is f- aargh" Tonks started before she fell over a large troll's leg umbrella stand.

"BLOOD TRAITERS, DESECRATERS OF THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS, MUDBLOODS AND FILTH. RUIN THE MOST NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK. KREACHER, KREACHER GET RID OF THEM" Screeched a yellowing painting of an old woman with mad rolling eyes and froth forming at her mouth as the curtains silencing her shot open.

"Sorry" Tonks called as several Order members appeared to close the curtains. She walked into the basement kitchen and sat next to a haggard looking Remus Lupin. Looking around the dark, concrete kitchen she noted the Order members that were there, almost all were present with the exception of Snape. A tall figure in a black billowing cloak appeared in the doorway, sweeping through the crowd like an overgrown bat to stand beside Dumbledore the figure was quickly identified as Snape.

"Let us begin this meeting of The Order of The Phoenix. To recap on what we learned from last meeting we know that Voldemort's" A collective shudder went through the group. "forces have been quiet since the fight at the Ministry. Now Severus have you any news of what is happening in the inner circle?" Dumbledore asked his twinkling eyes sweeping through the crowd.

"The Dark Lord, I believe is still not fully rested from your duel at the Ministry headmaster. He has not been seen in the last few days and has not taken to 'helping train' the newest Death Eater recruits." Snape sneered. "As you may expect the Dark Lord was furious at being bested by Potter" The name fell off his tongue dripping with venom. "again. And losing most of his inner circle has done nothing to calm his ire."

"Thank you Severus, that was very insightful and if I do say so myself fantastic news. But unfortunately I do not believe that it was my duel with Tom but his attempts to possess Mr Potter that damaged him to this extent." Many members of the Oder gasped at this revelation and Snape gawked at the aged Headmaster incredulously. "Has anyone else anything to report" Mad Eye cleared his throat and stood. "Yes Alastor what have you to report?"

"Last night, when I was on guard duty I noticed a light being emitted from Potter's room, I used my eye to look through the walls for the cause and was nearly bloody well blinded. It was the brightest light I've ever seen and it was pure golden magic, total raw power emanating from the lad." The Order gasped again and Mrs Weasley let out a small squeak.

"I see, well thank you for informing us of that Alastor I have been looking into what could be causing it this may very well aid in my research. Anyone else anything to report?" Albus asked. "Very well that concludes this evening's meeting I bid you all goodnight"

Tonks sat in the corner of the kitchen dumbfounded as the other members left, _Bloody hell it happened again. What is going on with him? I should tell him it happened again, Dumbledore didn't say that I couldn't, maybe I should check on him tonight to make sure he's alright. _With that thought Tonks left Grimmauld Place and apparated quietly into Harry's bedroom.

Sitting in the newly transfigured chair watching him sleep Tonks felt it again the suffocating surge of energy before the golden light blossomed from his chest again although smaller than last time (probably due to the fact that he didn't have to heal life threatening injuries) it was still an astounding sight. As the light disappeared she heard a pained moan coming from the bed.

"Sirius, NO! Help, please, Sirius come back. SIRIUS!" He shouted. Tonks rushed to his side at the bed.

"Harry shhh it's alright I'm here. Harry it's only a nightmare it's alright just wake up."

"Bellatrix" Harry hissed dangerously, Tonks was shocked at the sudden change in his voice. "How does it feel Lestrange? The Cruciatus curse is a bitch isn't it?" Harry began to twitch and jerk in his sleep moaning in pain again. Tonks conjured a damp cloth to cool his forehead and grasped his hand, this seemed to calm him down as the twitching and moaning stopped. She pulled back her hand to settle back in the chair, but as soon as she dropped his hand the moaning started again. Tonks climbed into the bed and pulled Harry into an embrace and comforted him until he fell into a peaceful sleep, not wanting to let him go Tonks fell asleep next to Harry still holding him close.

Harry woke up that morning with a mop of pink hair draped across his chest, a very confused Harry tried to establish whose petit frame his arms were so securely wrapped around, as he tried to move his arms he realised that his right hand had a good grip of the mysterious person's bum. Turning red at the thought of where his hand was the head on his chest shifted revealing a pretty heart-shaped face, "Tonks" He breathed. Hearing her name she looked up and saw raven black hair and emerald green eyes. _What is Harry doing in my bed? Wait ooh I'm in his bed, well this is awkward, no wait now it's awkward that's his hand on my bum._

Slowly Harry moved his hand to her lower back hoping she didn't notice where it just was, "Tonks why are you in my bed" Asked Harry cautiously. Tonks continued to stare into his eyes, _Oh he has lovely eyes, they are the most beautiful shade of green, he's actually quite fit, well that is an understatement if there ever was one, some more meat on him and he would be an Adonis. He's five years younger than you he wouldn't be interested in you. He probably has a girlfriend with how friendly he was getting here. _Tonks quit the inner monologue as she realised she had been staring into his eyes for a few minutes without saying anything.

"Well you were having a nightmare and when I was near you calmed down so I must have fell asleep" She said shyly, rather embarrassed at being caught staring into those amazing eyes.

"Thanks Tonks that must be why it stopped before it got really bad." "Really bad" Tonks cut in. "Merlin Harry what's it like when its bad, you were yelling and moaning in pain." "They get worse trust me last night was mild" He smiled sadly. "But why were you here in the first place Tonks?"

"Well at the meeting Mad-Eye said that he noticed the golden light and said it was a burst of pure raw magic, so I came to see if it was to happen again and make sure you were alright"

"Did it happen again?" Harry asked, somewhat scared of the answer. "Yes it happened right before your nightmare but it wasn't as bed this time I think its cause you weren't hurt." Tonks noticed they were still wrapped up in each other in the bed and decided to have a little fun.

"Now lover boy, from where your hands ended up this morning don't tell me that you weren't happy to have a gorgeous creature such as myself in your bed." Harry cringed at this and turned a deep shade of red. "I wonder where you learned that? What would the girlfriend say?" Tonks finished with a mischievous smile.

Harry's blush deepened. "I'm sorry Tonks, I didn't mean it. It must have happened while we were asleep. And I don't have a girlfriend I'm not to good with girls as you can probably tell."

To say Tonks was gob smacked would be an understatement, _how in gods name can he not have a girlfriend, he's gorgeous, great at quidditch, has the most sensual eyes in THE world, he's mature and I suppose it doesn't hurt that he's rich. _Harry hung his head in shame at the look Tonks was giving him. "Harry how can you not have a girlfriend, I mean your Harry Potter you know?"

"Funny enough Tonks I do know who I am, and unfortunately so do the rest of the world" Tonks looked at him confused. "no one wants to know me they just want to go out with the Boy-Who-Ruddy-Well-Lived or The Chosen One or whatever nonsense they call me now" Harry finished bitterly.

"Harry I'm sure that's not true, people want to get to know YOU." She said putting extra emphasis on the word you. "You just have to give them the chance. Have you had a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah but it was a total disaster she used me as a link to her dead boyfriend, again no-on wants to know me- Harry James Potter. But everyone wants Harry the saviour of Hogwarts, Harry the youngest seeker in a century, Harry the Basilisk slayer. In the end its just not worth it." He proclaimed dejectedly. "As soon as the press turns so do they, all's well when they don't think I'm a deranged attention seeking murderer."

"Harry I've gotten to know you these past few days and I don't like you for your fame." "I know Tonks. Thanks" " Well this is a little deep for this early in the morning, how bout we get ready and get some breakfast in us" Harry stalked off towards the shower. Fifteen minutes later he re-entered the room dressed in Dudley's old rags. "Harry, don't take offence but, why do you wear those old rags?

Harry scowled. "The Dursley's never bought me my own clothing I got whatever didn't fit Dudley anymore and they don't let me out to go buy something that fits."

Tonks closed her eyes and muttered, "Bloody Durlsey's" "Right then lover boy" Harry winced at his new nickname. "we're bustin' out of this place. Lets go shopping" At the final word Harry's expression turned from positively delighted to utterly horrified. Eyeing the black boots, ripped Muggle jeans and skin tight pink Weird Sisters t-shirt she had on Harry quickly stammered out his apologies and rejection of the offer. "Come on Harry it'll mostly be Muggle shops and some wizard. We can't have you walking about in those 'clothes' any longer. Now hop to it we can buy breakfast at a café. My treat."

"Alright but please tell me we wont be shopping ALL day, will we?"

"Fine a few hours tops, it'll be fun. Lets go." Harry and Tonks set off through Little Whinging towards the train station and some cafés. As they passed the collected quite a few stares and whispers from passers by. "Harry why are all these people looking at us, is it the hair should I tone it down a bit to, you know blend in a bit."

"Tonks don't worry its not you there all looking at its me, the Dursley's told everyone in Little Whinging that I'm some sort of mad delinquent that goes to a school for the criminally insane." He said lamely.

"Those bloody Dursley's I swear I've never wanted to curse muggles so much in all my life."

"It's not too bad after a while you get used to it, their only whispering noting I haven't handled at Hogwarts." After a quick breakfast at Tina's Café they caught the 11 A.M train to London. They walked through Muggle London towards a small dingy pub. The Leaky Cauldron. Inside was empty of the usual customers. Nodding to Tom the barman they stepped out into the alley and tapped the bricks on the wall to enter Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was bustling as usual, young and old ran from shop to shop talking about there purchases and the latest happenings in quidditch and gossip.

"Right then first stop Gringotts, you got your key on you," Harry nodded. "good now lets go." They trekked towards the great white building that was Gringotts, as they passed the bronze doors, two surly looking goblin guards with large axes eyed them hungrily. Eyeing them wearily Tonks and Harry walked through the silver doors towards a goblin teller.

A goblin called Vargot with dark-slanted eyes and pointed features glanced down at them from his desk, "Yes" It asked impatiently.

"I'd like to visit my vault please Vargot" Harry replied. Vargot raised an eyebrow in surprise at being addressed by his name. "Do you have your key Mr Potter?" Harry showed a tiny golden key to Vargot. "Right this way Mr Potter." Vargot led them through the marble hallways to a side door into a large stone cavern with a rickety old cart on a track. One wild cart ride later Harry and Tonks emerged blinking in the sunlight, there money bags considerably heavier, filled with both galleons and muggle money.

"Madam Malkin's first then" Tonks grabbed a reluctant Harry and dragged him in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Walking into the small brightly lit shop Tonks grabbed Madam Malkin herself and told her that Harry needed a full wardrobe. Harry was forced to play dress up for two hours while Madam Malkin and Tonks ran about the shop gathering all sorts of clothes for him to try on. Eventually they left the outfitters with three new sets of casual robes in emerald green, black and navy blue, 3 sets of dress robes- black with green trim to match his eyes, black with gold trim and a shiny silver set that had material like his invisibility cloak, several t-shirts including a pink Weird Sisters (talked into by Tonks) and a Harpies quidditch t-shirt, and a new set of black dragon hide boots.

They walked back to The Leaky Cauldron to go into Muggle London and Tonks immediately led them through the crowded, littered streets into an alleyway store- Hell's Fury Punk Wear. Harry eyed the clothes around the shop in quiet disbelief there was leather, a lot of leather.

"Come on Lover Boy" Tonks said as she whirled around the shop grabbing as many items as she could. "Into the changing room with you." Passing him several pieces of clothing.

"Harry are you changed yet?" "Umm Tonks I don't think this is me, they're tight." Harry gasped.

"Your just not used to proper fitting clothes come out and let me see you." Harry cautiously stepped out from the changing room wearing tight fitting leather trousers and a white muscle shirt. _Damn he looks good._ "Harry, wow that look really suits you." _Is it just me or does he have more muscles and has he grown, yeah he's like 3 inches taller than yesterday._

"If you say so Tonks, can we get something to eat I'm really hungry?"

"We'll go right after you try these on, I promise" she added at the disappointed look on his face. "try on these jeans and this shirt. Oh and put on this leather jacket." Harry changed into the black jeans, long sleeved red shirt and the leather jacket and walked out to show Tonks.

Tonks was not too happy at the predatory looks the sales assistants were giving Harry. _Get over it Tonks there just looking at him… who wouldn't. But there looking at my Harry. When did he become __**your**__ Harry. _She argued with herself until Harry came out of the changing room dressed in loose fitting black jeans and a long sleeved red dress shirt with the jacket sitting nicely on his shoulders. _Time to mark your territory._ She walked over to Harry and ran a hand down the front of his chest, leaned in and whispered, "Harry you look very sexy." Happy to feel him shiver at the feel of her hot breath on his neck. "Thanks Tonks" He gulped.

She watched happily as the disappointed shop workers went back to there work instead of ogling _her _Harry. "Now I would keep those on and shove on your dragon hide boots. Then we can go get some food." They approached the cash desk with several pairs of leather trousers, jeans, muscle shirts, several pairs of Converse and dress shirts in all different colours. The girl behind the desk stared longingly at Harry and with a pointed look from Tonks she packaged the items and let them leave the shop.

"Some quick dinner then more shopping then Lover Boy?"

"Sounds good to me _Nymphadora_" Harry replied cheekily. _If she wants to call me Lover Boy then she gets Nymphadora. _

"OI! That's harsh you know how much I hate that sorry excuse for a name" She growled out.

"Well you stop calling me Lover Boy then I'll stop calling you _Nymphadora_" Taking extra care to drag her name out. She winced at the name "Alright, alright jeez some people can't take a little joke. Now I say we go to McDonalds for a quick bite." Harry agreed so they set off to the fast food restaurant.

After their dinner Tonks took Harry to a mall to buy some things to spruce up his room. A new TV and DVD player along with a leather couch and massive stereo system with a collection of CD's and DVD's. They also visited a sports shop where Harry decided to get some work out clothes, running shows and some free weights and a treadmill.

"Right lets get back to the Dorksley's then we, well I can fix your room up, m'kay?" Harry nodded in agreement. "Now since it's dark I'm gonna apparate us so don't panic and hold on. Don't let go I don't want to leave half of you in London." They quickly exited the mall and walked into a dark alley where Tonks shrunk the bags and put them into her pocket. She hugged Harry and in a blink of an eye they were standing in Harry's pathetic bedroom.

"Sit down on the bed while I get to work" She pulled her wand out and started to make long swooping movements while muttering rapidly under her breath. Harry observed as the room slowly began to grow in front of his eyes, _Bloody hell, why couldn't anyone have done this for me before. Well Tonks isn't just anyone she's great, she treats me like a normal person. True but hasn't anyone told you that arguing with yourself is a sign of insanity? Shut it . _Harry mentally shook himself and looked at the now finished room, which was now the size of a small flat with hardwood floors and a red and gold rug. The walls were cream and had Gryffindor wall hangings and flags draped across them. But best of all was a fireplace facing his newly un-shrunk couch. Tonks then turned her wand on Harry's bed which gave a violent twitch before turning into a carbon copy of his bed at Hogwarts. One more flick of her wand and all of Harry's new clothes were packed in his wardrobe and his TV and DVD player were set on his desk with his sound system in the corner.

"Tonks this is amazing, thank you!" Harry beamed at her.

"Now get changed and go to bed it's quite late, wear some of the new pyjamas we picked up" Harry grabbed his new clothes and headed to the bathroom.

He entered in some loose fitting pyjama trousers with no top on. _He has definitely grown from yesterday. Growth spurts don't happen this quickly, maybe it has something to do with that light thingy._ Harry cleared his throat, "Tonks you staying or goin? Or do you prefer to just stand there?" he smirked.

"Uhm there's no where for me to sleep so I guess going"

"Bollocks Tonks you slept in my bed last night, and I know you're my baby sitter for today and I don't particularly want you to sit outside all night. So you can grab short and a t-shirt and jump in. Besides you took the nightmare away last night and I do appreciate a full nights sleep." Tonks chuckled and quickly changed into a pair of Harry's shorts and a long t-shirt, then climbed into bed.

"See there's plenty of space this bed could fit four in it without the worry of getting too close." He muttered sleepily. "G'night Tonks"

"Night Harry" _God Dumbledore would kill me if he saw me now. But it's not like anything is happening we're just sleeping, he looks so cute when he sleeps, he looks his age. Which is fifteen remember you dirty old lady. Stop there's nothing going on. Yeah but if you had the choice… _On that thought Tonks fell asleep in The-Boy-Who-Lived's bed.

AN Don't know about this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to get out but real life has been hectic these past few months. At first the parentals left me for 2 weeks to go on holiday and we all know that Empty House+Crazy Friends+Vodka Crazy 2 week party

Then I had about forty assessments (exaggeration ok but it was still alot) then my band had to record some new tracks so my head is ready to explode at the moment. So as usual any constructive criticism is welcome tell me what you think cause I'm contemplating a re-write of this chapter. Sorry for the delay and enjoy (hopefully)


End file.
